


Damn Good Friends

by zombiedpenguin



Category: American Actor RPF, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedpenguin/pseuds/zombiedpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew yearns for Norman quietly but his life begins to unravel when his feelings grow out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written something like this. Any constructive criticism is more than welcomed. I hope you like it ^_^

Andrew signed on to his FaceTime account, glad to finally have his wife and children out of the house. The comfort of the peace was short lived as his heart slammed against his ribs and worked its way into his throat as his stomach twisted into complex knots at the thought of seeing his friend after so long. He selected Norman's email address and imagined seeing the older man's messy dark brown hair, his heavily hooded blue eyes, his shy grin, hearing his soft voice, seeing his beautifully toned broad shoulders snugly clothed in a blue shirt perhaps. What met his eyes instead took him by surprise.

Norman's Manhattan apartment came into view. The French doors to the roof top were open, allowing the beginning of a storm outside to tangle itself in the drapes. Norman was kneeling between a petite brunette's thighs as he held her close to him, allowing her to clutch to him as he sucked on her neck. A pang of jealousy struck Andrew first but it was quickly replaced by curiosity and lust. He sat back in his chair and unbuttoned his jeans to relieve his swelling member as he watched in silence, his Yule red lips falling apart as his mouth watered. Norman's hand slid up the woman's pale skin and laced in her dark brown hair and tugged until he elicited a groan from her. Andrew took a deep, shaky breath and slid his jeans down just enough to permit him access and he lazily gripped himself, tugging slowly in an effort to last through the shameless performance he knew he would never get to be a part of himself.

The woman's grey eyes shot open as Norman bit her between her breasts with a deep growl. She gasped and clung tightly to him, her nails raking down his back, leaving red welts down his smooth skin. Norman tilted his head back and pulled her legs over his shoulders until her tattooed ankles were wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, God." Andrew airily whispered, his tugging matching Norman's self-inflicted movements before he sunk into the woman, all three groaning in sync. For a terrifying moment, Norman held eerily still, his head turned toward the computer as if he had heard Andrew. In a panic, Andrew ripped off his black shirt and covered the computer with it, holding his breath yet still afraid his thundering heart would betray his voyeurism. After a moment, he heard the woman groaning and he hesitantly peeked around the shirt and saw Norman with his head resting on the woman's shoulder, his arms glowing in the candlelight as he braced himself on the couch and rocked his body slowly against hers.

"It's been a while." The woman ran her hands through his hair, moving it away from his face and kissed his cheek, trailing the caresses down to his collarbones where she nipped his skin gently. He groaned and nuzzled his head against hers. Andrew found himself biting his lips as he imagined it was him in the woman's place, biting those delicate bones that teased him unwittingly whenever Norman strutted around shirtless, rare though it was. She held Norman close then pushed him away. "I wanna be on top."

Norman kissed her as he picked her up and turned them so he was sitting on the couch. He relaxed back as she adjusted her legs and braced herself by using his shoulders. She kissed him deeply and slowly began rocking her hips against his. Andrew moved his fist in tandem with her movements and closed his eyes, pretending he was the one making Norman groan the quiet way he was. Andrew opened his lust-darkened eyes to watch Norman's fingers trace intricate patterns on the woman's back, arms and legs that earned his name to be groaned. He watched Norman caress her breast with one tender hand as the other disappeared between their bodies. The woman's eyes flew open as she shuddered and nearly screamed his name. "You like that, Cheyenne?"

"Oh, you are a good lover, aren't you?" Andrew whispered as he imagined it was Norman's callused hand on him instead of his own soft palm. Andrew watched Cheyenne nod and bury her face in Norman's neck as she found her rhythm again. She clung to Norman and her breathing became irregular as the two rocked against each other until she shuddered hard against him, nearly screaming Norman's name repeatedly. Andrew worked himself faster, studying Norman's face for the tell-tale signs of release. Cheyenne pulled back, forcing herself to continue rocking against him as Norman's hands wrapped around the back of her neck gently as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Come for me, loverboy. Come on."

Cheyenne's words were nearly identical as she kissed Norman through their groans. Her hands drifted down his torso until they rested on his stomach. She bit her lips as she rocked harder, her hair slapping against his shoulder until he gripped it in a lazy fist and sucked hard on her throat. He picked her up and laid her on the couch then wrapped her ankles around his neck. Andrew watched in awe as Norman's broad shoulders flexed with each frantic motion as he wrapped one arm around Cheyenne's legs and held himself up using the arm of the couch as he slammed himself into her hard enough to scoot the couch against the wooden floor with a piercing shriek.

"Jesus, Norman." Andrew swallowed hard as his heart throbbed so quickly he worried it might stop at any moment. Then, Norman jerked and fell onto Cheyenne, moaning as he buried his face in her dark curls. Cheyenne wrapped her legs lazily around his thighs and held him as they kissed slowly.

"Was I too rough?" Norman asked between kisses, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Only on that beautiful wood floor." Cheyenne teased as he rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest, kissing her neck as he held her close enough for them to melt into one person.

Their voices became whispers then soft snores. Andrew sat back, sticky from his release and reminded himself that he had his own family and Norman now had Cheyenne. She was better for him. She wouldn't be a home-wrecker and her younger age would make it easier for her to identify with Norman's son if the relationship continued. He logged off FaceTime and went to his own bed, feeling empty and unsatisfied.


	2. I'm Always Interesting

The next morning, Andrew logged on to FaceTime and clicked on Norman's email address. This time, he saw the younger man giving Cheyenne a piggy back ride on his shoulders as she kept something from Norman's son.

"Come on, Gus! You can reach it!" Cheyenne squealed in laughter as Norman spun them away from Mingus who protested with a laugh much like his fathers'. He leapt up and grabbed at what appeared to be a remote control.

"Watch the cat!" Cheyenne clutched a hand in Norman's hair and guided him away from the black cat that jumped onto the back of the couch and watched with a slowly swinging tail as Mingus took advantage of the distraction and took the controller from Cheyenne with a celebratory yell.

"Alright, you win." Norman chuckled and ruffled his son's blonde hair before reaching up to lift Cheyenne from her spot and set her down before him.

"You're so strong!" She gasped and stood on her tip toes to kiss him gently.

"Come and play with me! It's just a racing game, I'll even let you win!" Mingus tugged on Cheyenne's hand.

"That's no challenge, kiddo. A fair fight but I get to choose the music."

"Deal!" The boy dragged Cheyenne out of view with a peal of laughter, leaving Norman watching them with a grin. Andrew stole a moment to appreciate the toned Adonis before him. He wore a faded grey shirt that clung to his shoulders as most of his shirts were apt to do and the matching sweatpants hung low enough on his slender hips to reveal a hint of protruding bones that sported a set of fresh hickies.

"What are you staring at, Norman?" Andrew struggled to keep jealousy from his voice as he smiled amicably at his friend. Norman yelped and clapped a hand over his mouth as a fierce blush flushed his face. Andrew laughed and clapped his hands as the older man sat at the computer, running his hands over his face then through his slightly damp hair. Andrew's mind forced the memory of Norman's freshly showered scent to the forefront of his mind and his laughter tapered off into a gentle grin.

"You fucker." Norman muttered from behind his hands. "How long have you been there?"

Part of him wanted to confess to his invasion the night before but he shook his head. "Just long enough to see a very pretty young lady perched on your shoulders." He raised his brow, unable to keep the teasing tone from his voice. "Who is she?"

"Cheyenne. She's...." Norman rubbed his neck and tilted his head until his neck cracked. "She's my girlfriend. It feels weird saying that."

"Oh, still new then?" Andrew pushed as he demurely crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

Norman shrugged. "Nah. I was looking at engagement rings yesterday."

Andrew's heart evaporated painfully. "Norman, engagement rings? How long have you been with this bird?"

The shy man before him shrugged again, staring at a corner of his computer with a secretive smirk playing on his lips. "Not long. I've never felt like this. Not even when Helena said she was gonna have Mingus."

"Well. I suppose a congratulations are in order." He nodded to his friend, mimicking tipping his hat as he did.

"I haven't asked her yet. She doesn't know. I think it might be too soon." He glanced towards the living room where his son and girlfriend were playing together. "She's great with Mingus and he likes her. I mean, likes her likes her. Cecilia was too stuck up to play with him."

"Has Helena met her? They're going to have to get along if this relationship is going to work." Andrew watched Norman smirk and light a cigarette.

"Yeah. They met a few days ago when Helena brought Mingus home. And, you know, Helena's priority is his well-being. His band played yesterday and I couldn't make it so Cheyenne took him. Helena showed up and said she was happy to see her there showing support for him. You know, she knows all the words to his songs. Helena knows a lot of the songs but I don't know half of them."

Andrew smirked in a vain attempt to hide his disappointment. "She'll say yes. You're a lovely, smart and fun bloke. She's lucky to have you."

Norman hunkered over his desk and chewed on his thumb in a way that Andrew could only describe as devastatingly sexy. He took a long drag on his cigarette and watched the two most important people in his world celebrate their victory over a boss. He smirked and looked up at Andrew from under his eyelashes in a way that made the younger man's heart skip a beat. "Yeah? I don't know, man."

"Norman, stop that. You truly are quite the catch." He smiled at Norman who only shrugged. "Forever humble. That's one of your many endearing qualities. What are Sean's thoughts on the young lady?"

"He hasn't met her yet." Norman confessed in a mumble as he took another long pull from his cigarette and cloaked the camera in smoke.

Andrew staved off the impulse to swat the pungent cloud of toxin from his face and mused to himself. "Do you plan on introducing any of your friends to her?"

"Of course." Norman stuffed the cigarette out in an ash tray and palmed the pack only to crush it and toss it away in a bin beside the desk.

"Who are you talking to, babe?" A sweet female voice practically giggled as Cheyenne came into view, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed the back of his head as her grey eyes fell on Andrew's. She gave a smile as Norman held her arms around him and straightened up against her. "Hello."

"Cheyenne, this is my co-star and friend...."

"Officer Friendly." She giggled and ran her short nails over Norman's scalp.

"Andrew Lincoln." Norman finished his sentence and allowed his eyes to sink shut and his head to lull against her shoulder as he succumbed to her ministrations.

"Strong name." Cheyenne smiled kindly as Norman unconsciously raised his hand to grasp her hair loosely. She gave a shrug. "It's nice to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but, uh, high five?"

Andrew chuckled as he raised his hand to meet hers in a makeshift electronic gesture of good faith and respect. "It's nice to meet you as well. I see you've singlehandedly reduced our Norman into little more than a mewling kitten."

Norman raised the bird slowly as Cheyenne laughed heartily and scratched her nails down Norman's neck. "If you knew how good this feels, you'd be purring too. Asshole."

Andrew looked back to Cheyenne as Mingus came into view with a smile. "Well, hello, Mingus. How are you?"

"Good, Mr. Lincoln, but I'm tired of winter. I wanna go play outside. How are you?"

"I'm tired of the winter as well, my little friend. Why don't you take up ice hockey to stave off cabin fever?"

"I can't skate very well." The blonde teenager admitted almost as though he were ashamed of a potential lack of pedigree.

"I can." Cheyenne smirked and ruffled his hair playfully. "Why don't we go practice? It'll be good to get some... I want to say fresh air but exercise will have to do, I guess."

"Can I, Dad?" Mingus grasped his father's arm with wide, pleading eyes.

Norman groaned and reached for his cigarettes. As he blindly groped, having already forgotten the pack was empty, Andrew saw sadness color Cheyenne's eyes. "If you pick me up a pack of Parliaments."

Cheyenne's smile fell as did her hands. She caught Mingus' eyes then shook her head in disappointment. "Alright. Nice to meet you, Mr. Lincoln."

"None of us like his habit, my dear. It was nice to meet you as well. Hopefully, we'll meet properly soon." He watched her wrap an arm around Mingus and lead him away. He waited a moment, holding Norman's glare patiently. "Norman, we all love you and we all want you around for a good long while. If that makes us selfish, then that's a burden I'm willing to shoulder. It strikes me as being a burden those two are willing to take on as well."

"I'll get fat." Norman argued weakly as he sat back, taking a pencil in his teeth.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Gael quit and she is stunning. You have self-discipline, you can conquer this and not gain weight. Think of how much it would mean to your son. To Cheyenne. I'm sure she'd like to grow old with you."

Norman stared at nothing in particular as he chewed on his lip in silence for a long while. Andrew watched his friend's eyes drift as his mind processed the pros and cons of his addiction. Finally, he gave a shrug that turned into a stretch that lifted his shirt high on to his stomach. Andrew diverted his eyes and scratched his brow with his thumb. "You're gonna be at that con thing Friday, yeah?"

"Yes. I'm flying in this evening. In fact, I should probably get to packing."

"Where's your family?"

Andrew stopped and stared at him with a reeling mind. His loving wife and two children would normally be craving every minute before one of his week-long promotional tours. Then he realized how deafening the silence in his home was. He raised a brow with a deep sigh. "There's been a bit of a storm between Gael and I. We've decided to spend some time apart to regroup and recover."

"That sucks." Norman ran his hand over his beard as he was apt to do when he couldn't hide behind his Ray Bans. "I hope you guys work things out."

Andrew gave a quaint smile, wondering if he would have said the same thing if knew he was the cause for the hell storm. "Thank you."

"Listen. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Norman flung a hand as his eyes began to smile. "Meet Cheyenne and chill out."

"I know that look and it usually means you're up to hijinks." He grinned curiously. "What unholy nightmare are you planning on unleashing unto the world?"

"You're so theatrical." Norman chuckled and clasped his hands before his thin, dry lips. "Nothin', man. You're paranoid. So, you comin' or what?"

"Yeah, I'll call you before I come over. Does she prefer red or white?"

"She's a whiskey girl. Can't stand the taste of wine."

"Then I suppose tomorrow shall be interesting indeed."

"Yeah, man. It's me and I'm always interesting." Norman sat back, his hands clutched between his legs so that his broad shoulders appeared even broader than usual. Andrew's breath caught in his throat as he studied the older man before him at a loss for words.

"Yes, yes you are."


	3. Nicotine

Andrew knocked on the door and listened to the jazz music that was hanging in the air like cigarette smoke on the other side and rocked back on his heels as he tucked his hand into his pocket. The smell of pork wrapped around him, a comforting blanket against the frigid New York evening. He smirked when Mingus appeared at the door wearing an ill fitting red shirt with his hair disheveled as though he'd been the unfortunate victim of several rounds of noogies.

"Well, hello, Mingus! How are you?" Andrew clasped his hand on the boy's shoulder with a smile as he stepped into the warm apartment. 

"My group's under attack from rebels!" The teenager closed the door with a slam, tugged on his over the ear headphones and rushed back into the living room where a video game was played in silence despite the tanks and explosions filling the screen. Andrew watched with a raised brow before making his way into the kitchen where Norman had his chest pressed against Cheyenne's back with his arms wrapped around her waist as she worked over the stove. He was swaying them in rhythm to the slow song playing, humming into her hair with his eyes closed. The site, Andrew realized, should have been photographed by a camera more physical than his memory. He cleared his throat, hating himself for ruining the moment but unable to stare at the couple any longer in silence.

Norman opened his eyes and nodded to his friend, reluctant to end the connection. Cheyenne looked over and smiled at him then pulled away from Norman's embrace to greet Andrew properly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and engulfed him in an embrace. He felt the searing daggers being thrust into his soul by Norman as he stood with his arms out, having been struck dumb at the informal gesture then patted her back made hot by Norman's body heat. 

"Cheyenne. Lovely to properly meet you, dear. He pushed her to arm's distance with a smile then held up a bottle of whiskey. "I was told you aren't a believer in wine, but rather battery acid. I hope this is to your liking."

"Oh, you are a charmer, aren't you!" Cheyenne giggled as she took the bottle and showed it to Norman who had leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and a toothpick firmly between his teeth. "Maker's Mark! He is competition."

"Competition?" Andrew looked from her to Norman dumbly only to receive a dark stare from his friend. "Oh, no, my dear. I am no competition, I assure you."

Norman scoffed and left the kitchen, smacking the door way as he went. Andrew stared after him then glanced back to Cheyenne who had taken up the task of breaking into the bottle. 

"Is he alright? I don't mean to pry if something happened between you." Andrew's voice was soft as his mind held the image of the warning glare he'd only received when Norman was in character.

"He decided to quit smoking. He's been a bear all day. It's nothing you or I did, so please don't take it personally." She poured him a shot and handed him the glass then held up her own. "To new goals and new friends."

"Indeed." Andrew clinked his glass to hers and downed the rich, buttery drink that engulfed his throat and stomach in a raging fire. He grimaced and stared at her as she shook her head and let out a woot. "This is awful!"

"Since you're gonna be a party pooper." Cheyenne stuck her tongue out and took a bottle of red wine from the wine cabinet. "I'm gonna have to ask you to prepare this yourself. Wine is not my forte, ironically."

"Ironically?" Andrew raised a brow as she went back to the stove and put a hand on her hip as she shuffled a pan of collard greens.

"My parents were chefs. They always used wine in everything they made." She shrugged as she poured herself another shot of whiskey. "They wanted me to follow in their footsteps and take over their business. I love to cook. I love being able to create something that nourishes and delights people. It makes me feel useful, but doing it for a living is too draining. It became a chore and I got burnt out."

"Well, I appreciate you going out of your way tonight. It will be exquisite I'm sure." Andrew allowed the wine to oxidize as he replaced the bottle to its place and took in the work she was immersed in. "Let me be your sous chef. What can I do?"

"Nothin'. She's got it." Norman's voice came from behind them. Cheyenne gasped and spun around.

"Norman! Damn it! Stop scaring me!" She clutched her hand to her chest and turned back to the stove, bracing herself on the counter.

"Sorry, babe." He walked up behind her with an unlit cigarette clamped in his mouth and held her close to him. He nuzzled his scruffy cheek against her hair, mussing the locks into an intricate beginning of a rat nest.

"You're so affectionate tonight." Cheyenne barely whispered as she leaned back against him with a soft sigh of content.

"What can we do to help speed this up?" Norman inquired as he plucked a sweet potato slice from a skillet and held it between his teeth, allowing it to cool before devouring it. "I'm so fucking hungry and you're making this fucking elaborate meal for this guy. Coulda just made hot dogs and been done with it."

Andrew grasped Norman's arm and pulled him away, glancing over to Cheyenne who seemed to be ignoring him. "That was uncalled for. Let's go have a talk, shall we?"

"Yeah, a nice heart to heart." Norman stormed out to the roof top and clutched the cigarette tightly between his fingers. "I'm ready to eat this."

"Seeing you like this makes me glad I never took up smoking." He sat on the bench Norman had built the previous summer and crossed his legs. "She said you've been like this all day. It's amazing you aren't walking around with a skillet lodged in your skull."

Norman growled and dropped to the bench beside his friend. "This is the hardest thing I've ever done. I can't do this."

"It's the first day. You can and you will do this. You're not a quitter and we both know this all too well." Andrew watched Norman scuff the roof with the sole of his worn work boots. "You need a distraction. A new project perhaps."

"I smoked more when I was making stuff. It helped clear my mind." 

"Well, cravings can often be triggered by something like stress or sublime love making but they don't last long. Perhaps we should go for a brisk walk to flush out all the toxins with some nice fresh blood, eh?"

Norman stuffed his hands in the pockets of his faded black corduroy jacket as he squinted to the New York skyline. "Yeah. Alright."

Andrew stood and followed him into the apartment and waited as he hugged Cheyenne close to him again.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Her voice was soft as she held his arm and leaned against him.

Norman turned her around to him, cupping her cheeks in his rough hands and gazed into her eyes for a long moment before kissing her. "I'm sorry for being an ass. Dinner's gonna be great as usual and I understand why you're going out of your way. Please don't give up on me."

She gripped his forearms as he held his brow to hers with his eyes closed in shame. "I'll never give up on you."


End file.
